rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Aein Tahlee
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. =Character Details= *Name: Aein Tahlee **Player: Darkone *Classes: Noble 1/Jedi 5 **Total Level: 6 *Species: Miraluka **Age 17 **Gender: Male **Weight: STILL CLASSIFIED **Height: 1.72m (5'8") Character Description (Hey, it's basically the perfect picture, even if it's the one from the book...) Personality Quiet, save in the company of well-known people and friends. Enjoys cryptic wisdom and confusing answers. Friendly enough, thought often cold to anyone other than friends. Can be snappish or caustically sarcastic, but rarely ever means anything by it. Languages Known Basic, Huttese, Miralukese, Bocce, Jawaese, Binary Assets 12000 nonequipment left =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Stuff (12000): *Long Range Miniature Video Comlink - 750 *Electrobinoculars - 1000 *Glow Rod - 10 *Fusion Lantern - 25 *Aquata Breather - 350 *Breath Mask - 200 **x2 filter - 50 *Field Kit - 1000 8615 left Weapons *Lightsaber - (Free!) - White or Blue, I have no clue! Armor Misc. Personal Equipment Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +9 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +9/+11 **Athletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +11 *Endurance (CON): +9 *Initiative (DEX): +9 *Knowledge (INT): *Mechanics (INT): *Perception (WIS): +11 *Persuasion (CHA): *Pilot (DEX): +9 *Stealth (DEX): *Survival (WIS): *Treat Injury (WIS): +11 *Use Computer (INT): *Use the Force (CHA): +16 =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Light Armor Proficiency Bonus Free (SWS Core) Weapon Proficiency (rifles) Bonus Free (SWS Core) Unleashed Bonus Free (Force Unleashed) Force Training Bonus Free (SWS Core) Force Sensitivity Racial Free (SWS Core) Force Training Racial Free (SWS Core) Linguist Noble Free (SWS Core) Weapon Proficiencies (simple weapons, pistols) Noble Free (SWS Core) Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber) Jedi Free (SWS Core) Lightsaber Jedi Free (SWS Core) Force Training Level 1 (SWS Core) Skill Focus (Use the Force) Jedi Bonus 2 (SWS Core) Force Training Level 3 (SWS Core) Awaken Force Sensitivity 1hr, Requires target without Force Sensitive feat: 13: Gauge Force Potential talent; 18: As 13, and lets target make untrained UtF as though force sensitive for 24 hr; 23: As 18, target gains +1 Force bonus on UtF; 28: As 23, +2 Force bonus Eyes of the Force 1hr, 2d image display, assistant: 13: +1 Force Bonus on UtF for Telepathy; 18: +2 Force Bonus; 23: As 18, and if you use telepathy successfully on an unwilling target, you can sense surface emotions and stray thoughts Quiet the Mind 1 hour: 13: 1 use of Farseeing power for the day; 18: Add Farseeing to force suite; 23: as 18 and Visions Talent Telekinetic Practice 1hr, bowl, polished stone orb: 18: 1 temp FP for telekinetic force powers; 23: As 18, 2 points; 28: as 23, can use to reroll Strong in the Force Jedi Bonus 4 (SWS Core) = d8 instead of d6 on force points Force Training Level 6 (SWS Core) Talents Block Free Bonus (SWS Core) - As a reaction, may negate a melee attack by making a successful UtF check. DC = Attack roll, with a -5 cumulative penalty for every time you've used Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. Must have lightsaber drawn and ignited, and not be flat footed to use. You may use the Block talent to negate melee area attacks, such as those made by the Whirlwind Attack feat. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the attack hits and no damage if the attack misses. You may spend a Force point to use this talent to negate an attack against an adjacent character. Deflect Free Bonus (SWS Core) - As a reaction, may negate a ranged attack with a successful UtF check. DC = Attack roll, with a -5 cumulative penalty for every time you've used Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. Must have lightsaber drawn and ignited, and not be flat footed to use. You may spend a Force Point to use this talent to negate an attack against an adjacent character. Cannot be used to negate attacks made by Colossal (Frigate) or larger sized unless the attack is made with a point defense weapon. You can use this talent to deflect some of the barrage of shots fired from a ranged weapon set on autofire, or the Force lightning Force power. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the attack hits and no damage if the attack misses. Force Focus Free Bonus - The normal rules for the Force Focus talent (pg. 101 Core) are that you can spend a full-round action and a DC 15 UTF check to recover one spent power from your Force Suite. Instead, (for now,) you gain a number of Force Powers equal to the number of Force Points you have. Telekinetic Savant Free Bonus (SWS Core) - 1/encounter, may use a swift action to return any 1 Telekinetic power to your suite without spending a FP. May select multiple times, each adding a use per encounter. Telekinetic Prodigy Noble 1 (Force Unleashed) - When you take the Force Training feat and select 'move object' as one of your force powers, you can also select one extra power to add to your force power suite for free. This power must be one of the ones usable by the Telekinetic Savant talent. You can gain only one extra power each time you take the Force Training feat, regardless of how many times you take the 'move object' power. Adept Negotiator Jedi 1 (SWS Core) - Move target (who can see and understand you) -1 along the condition track with a successful Persuasion vs. targets Will Def. Target gets +5 if higher level than you. If target reaches end of track they cannot attack you. Standard Action, Mind effecting. SoG note: You affect the condition track of a specific character (usually the vehicles commander), not a starship. Force Persuasion Jedi 3 (SWS Core) - Can use Use the Force Mod. instead of Persuasion Mod. When making Persuasion checks, and are considered trained in Persuasion. Can reroll UtF if entitled to a reroll. Dampen Presence Jedi 5 (Force Unleashed) - You can use a swift action to reduce the impression you have on a creature when you interact with it. When finished interacting with the creature make a UtF check vs. target's Will Def. If you exceed, it forgets interacting with you once you are gone. Creatures of higher level than you gain a +5 bonus. Mind-affecting effect. Force Powers Move Object x5 (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Battle Strike Detonate Drain Energy Kinetic Combat Mind Trick Shatterpoint Assured Strike Saber Swarm Force Slam (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Force Disarm (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Intercept x2 (JATM) - JATM Force Power Cards Force Shield (Force Unleashed) - Force Unleashed Force Power Cards Vital Transfer (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Rebuke (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Mind Trick x2 (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Obscure (Legacy) - Legacy Force Power Cards Surge x2 (SWS Core) - Core Force Power Cards Cloak (Clone Wars) - CW Force Power Cards Starship Maneouvers Racial Traits Force Sight Category:Knights of the New Republic